Yearn for ones love, For ones touch
by 0Strawberryboy0
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are continuing one of their battles, when the both of them start to think about their feelings for one another, it gets to the point where Grimmjow had to have what he wanted.


_Yearn for ones love, for ones touch_

ICHIGO

Ichigo grinned, oh how he loved the sensation of battle. His Bankai in his grip, the rush and feel of the wind. The soft scent of defeat and win, just made his blood rush. Only his favorite part about fighting wasn't the blood-shed…oh no, it was the persons that he fought, the person, rather. The only person in the world whom Ichigo _loved _to fight; who made his blood grow hot yet rush fast; who made Ichigo _want _to touch him with _passion_, the only one who made Ichigo _want _ him to screw him into the bed. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Sexta Espada of ten in Aizen's army, literally the _one and only. _Man, did Ichigo love to fight him, but more than that, he wanted Grimmjow to love him- more than an enemy or a friend… more than all of it.

GRIMMJOW

How could this get _any better?! _Grimmjow thought. Fighting with this youth just made him tingle and burn all over! The boy honestly had the potential- and definitely the looks to top it _ALL _off. Usually, soul reapers wouldn't ever get the appeal or "double-take" from him or most of the Espada. But Ichigo, he was a totally different story! If Grimmjow could at least _once _touch him, just _once _he'd be partially satisfied- partially. Fighting was Grimmjow's favorite thing to do, just because he was a fighter, not a lover. He'd fight all day if he were allowed or could, he'd fight Ichigo, then take him home with him. The only thing about Ichigo that he hated- disliked about him was, _nothing, _absolutely nothing. He hated the other Espada and Arrancar for trying to steal the fantasy Grimmjow had of Ichigo. Just the other day, when Aizen had called for a meeting, the Espada were talking about that particular soul reaper. Kurosaki this, Kurosaki that! Why, they didn't even know the boys _real _name! That's only why Grimmjow felt closer to him, cause he knew more about Ichigo than any of the Espada, including that stupid idiot of a leader.

ICHIGO

Should he make the first move? No, that'd be the stupidest thing he'd ever do if he were to tell Grimmjow that he liked him. The battle that was going on between them a few minutes before had stopped, with Ichigo panting hard, and Grimmjow standing in the air a few feet away, waiting for him to attack once more. Therefore, Ichigo was starting to get dumb ideas spurting into his mind, out of nowhere. He knew that if he were to tell Grimmjow that he liked him, he would laugh and then continue to fight him, teasing him as well. Ichigo really liked Grimmjow, more than he had ever liked anyone. He just wished that Grimmjow would love him back- if not, just a little? Ichigo always felt _very _different when he fought Grimmjow, he never had the same feeling inside when he fought anyone else. Take the maroon red-head Renji for example, when Ichigo fought him for the first time; nothing but blood-shed and carelessness. But now, Grimmjow just makes him have that one feeling-of _desperation. _The other night, Ichigo had a dream of Grimmjow, and not just any dream at all. No, it was a very rare type of dream for Ichigo; it was a very detailed and sexual dream. It made Ichigo sweat when he woke up from that and he had to deal with some business after. Ichigo thought on it, and sighed glancing at Grimmjow and failing to hide his blush.

GRIMMJOW

Did he really just see that? Was he imagining that blush that crept upon the soul reapers face? All the worse, it made him look hotter than ever, but how could that be? The boy was already as sexy as it gets, that's what Grimmjow thought- and knew for sure. Grimmjow had a tight feeling coiling in his stomach, and that could only be one thing. How could he be _hard _during a battle?! Now there was a problem that couldn't be solved, he really needed to get rid of that bother. He looked at Ichigo, from his feet to his face. Man, that only made it worse. Just imagining that boy panting beneath him, begging for more. He felt his blood grow hot and stared at Ichigo, only sonido-ing without thinking to be in front of him. "Wh…what the hell are you doing?! Grimmj-ahh!" That was all Grimmjow got from the boy before grinding himself against Ichigo's own. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against Ichigo's lips, it was deep and filled with so much want and passion. He gave a loud groan and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. "You don't got any idea, how long I've waited or how much I wanted to have you…" Grimmjow said, his voice was rough with passion. He and Ichigo kissed and felt at eachothers bodies, ignoring the protests from other soul reapers below. Even though Grimmjow knew their love was forbidden, he couldn't stop himself from loving Ichigo. _HIS _Ichigo. And only his, that one moment was all he wanted now that he knew that Ichigo was meant for him...like it's supposed to be...

~FIN~


End file.
